Systems that provide haptic stimulus to users in conjunction with visual and/or audio content are known. It is generally understood that haptic stimulus may enhance one or more aspects of the experience of the users associated with the content. Additionally, dual-view screens—displays that display different images to users based on the angle of view of the user—are also known. In some cases, these dual-view screens are touchscreen displays. In some of these displays, inputs for display are placed on separate portions of the screen so that a first user that is viewing the display from a first angle is not engaging (e.g., touching or activating) the inputs intended for use by the second display. Other systems use physical buttons integrated in the bezel on the side of the display to prevent the first user from activating the inputs of the second user's display.